


Hemo-Choco

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Thanks for the iron. (Modern Vampire AU. Sequel to Crimson Meal) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Hemo-Choco

**Hey all and welcome to a Nico x Eli story. This piece will be a modern vampire AU so this story will be a sequel (kinda) to Crimson Meal and I recommend reading that one first. This piece will be set a couple weeks after that story.**

**Anyway let's get right into it. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

_Rustle_

Eli leans on the locker as she places her shoe in the cupboard. Once done, she picks up her bag and makes her way to her classroom. Along the way, her fellow students make way and smile at the student council president. Eli smiles in return and waves at them. _'They're livelier than usual.'_ The blonde enters through the class door and her eyebrows shoot up. _'Oh. She's here early.'_ Nico and Nozomi seems to be in some kind of discussion.

They turn to Eli and Nozomi waves, "Hey Elichi."

Nico snaps a two-finger salute. "Yo Eli."

"Hello to you both." Eli places her bag on the table and sits down on her chair. "What were you two talking about?"

Nico glances at Nozomi as the purplenette grins, "Well you see Nicocchi—"

"I can always change it to caramel." Nico plays with her nails.

Nozomi's grin falters but she recovers, "Nicocchi was giving me cooking tips."

Eli turns to Nico. "Oh you cook?"

The raven-haired teen puffs up. "The best idol has to be prepared for anything."

"Anything huh?" Nozomi smirks at Nico while the petite teen glares in return.

"Wha—"

_Clack_

Everyone looks to see a woman at the open door. "Alright everyone get into your seats." The teacher walks to the front of the room and places a folder down on the podium.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Days later in the student council room..._

"...And that's that." Eli straightens a stack of papers and smiles, "Thank you for completing the forms."

"Thank you for helping us." A pair of girls bows and leaves the room.

After several seconds, Nozomi turns to Eli. "That was the last appointment."

Eli straightens the papers as peeks at the clock. "Oh. We finished early."

Nozomi cleans up the paperwork. "Are you doing anything later?"

The president stands up and tucks the papers in a file cabinet. "No," She takes a glance at her bag. "I think I'll stay here for a while." She looks at Nozomi. "What about you?"

"Oh," Nozomi picks up her bag. "Rin invited Umi and me to an outing."

"Oh that's nice." Eli sits back down. "I hope you have a great time."

Nozomi is at the door with her phone out and thumb taps on the screen. She smiles at Eli. "I'm sure you'll have fun as well." She waves and closes the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Eli has her eyebrow raised as she stares at the door. _'That was weird.'_ She waits several seconds of silence before she reaches into her bag and pulls out a book. _'Tales of the Mythical Vampire...'_ Eli places it on the desk and opens the cover. _'Hopefully I can find something.'_

.

. .

_Two hours later..._

. .

.

_Knock_

Eli jerks as she stares at the door. _'What-'_ She looks down at the book and her eyes widen. _'Oh no—'_

_Knock_

_"Oi you in there Eli?"_

Eli's shoulders sag. _'Oh thank goodness.'_ Then her cheeks flare up and she shoves the book into her bag. _'She would never let me live it down.'_ The blonde coughs into her hand. "You can come in Nico."

The door slides open and the petite teen walks in. "Yo."

"Hey Nico."

Nico closes the door and walks closer to the blonde. "You still doing council work?"

Eli shakes her head. "No. I finished..." Eli looks at the clock. "Two hours ago."

Nico raises her eyebrow. "Why the heck are you still here then?"

Eli shrugs, "I...I wanted to catch some reading." _'No way would I read this kind of book with my family around.'_ Eli tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "What about you? Did you stay in school all this time?"

"Nah, I had to get something from my home." Nico reaches into her bag and takes out a box. "Here," Nico presents it to Eli.

"Oh?" Eli accepts the box and takes a closer look; it is a small rectangular box with white, blue, and teal stripes as decorations. She looks up and raises her eyebrow.

Nico stuffs her hands into her blazer's pockets and looks to the side. "...It's a thank-you gift for giving me blood."

Eli's cheeks heat up again at the memory. "Oh...Thank you Nico." The blonde opens the box.

_Gasp_

"Oh my." Eli looks at Nico's smug face. "This is..."

"Yup. Try some."

Eli breaks at the bar of chocolate and breaks a piece. She plops the treat into her mouth and waits as the dark chocolate melts in her mouth. "Oh...This is delicious."

Nico grins, "Nice to know."

"How did know this was my favorite?"

The teen shrugs, "I had to make a deal with Nozi."

_'So that's what they were talking about the other day.'_ "What kind of deal?"

"I'm cooking some meat for Nozi."

"Oh," Something clenches her heart. _'What is this?'_ She mentally shakes her head. _'Whatever,'_ Eli tilts her head. "Why not ask me?"

"I wanted to make it a surprise." She then cups her hand into her mouth and yawns.

Eli places the box down and stares at Nico. "Nico... Have you taken your...drink yet?"

"Not yet. I was planning to take some when I get home."

Eli taps the table. "...You could take some from... me?" _'What am I doing?'_

Nico raises her eyebrow. "You sure?"

Eli nods and raises her arm, "Yes but let's try it this way."

Nico stares at the arm and quickly licks her lips. "...Okay." Nico walks to the door and switches the lock. The half-vampire walks over to Eli and leans close to the extended limb.

Eli tries not to shiver as Nico pulls back the sleeve.

"...Thanks for the meal." Nico opens her mouth.

Eli closes her eyes. _'Why did you have to say it like that...'_ She then feels a prick and she had to bite her other hand; even though she prepared herself, Eli still was not prepared for the sensational rush from the bite.

The euphoria was cut off short as Nico stands up and licks her lips. "Ahhhh..."

_'Awww-'_ Eli jerks up and feels her whole face heat up. _'Oh no... Am I enjoying this?'_ She shakes her head. _'No! I'm just doing this to help Nico.'_

"You alright?" Nico stares at Eli's face. "I didn't take as much form last time."

"Huh?" Eli looks up at Nico's frown. "Oh I'm fine."

Nico leans down again and stares at Eli's wrist. "Huh...There's no wound."

"Yes," Eli caresses the reddened area. "It was the same from before."

"Really?"

Eli nods, "You didn't know?"

Nico shrugs, "That was my first time."

_'We're basically doing trial and error then.'_ Eli puts her thumb on her chin. '_I wonder what else she can do...'_

Nico stares at Eli as she leans on the table. "Wanna eat somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"Are you in the mood for some hamburger steak?"

"I-um-sure?"

Nico nods and smiles, "Alright. Let's go." She tilts her head to the door. "I know a place that makes decent steak." The half-vampire makes her way to the door.

Eli stares at Nico's retreating back. _'I do feel a little hungry.'_ She stands up and picks up her bag. The blonde was about to follow but she pauses and picks up the gift. Eli smiles and tucks the treat in the bag.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Le Fin.**

**So that was a small piece for Valentine's day. This universe is really interesting and I might do more, but don't hold your breath.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
